1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a plurality of memory cells vertically stacked from a substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device capable of storing data and substantially maintaining the stored data even though a power supply to the semiconductor device is interrupted may include, for example, a NAND type flash and the like.
Two-dimensional semiconductor devices having memory cells formed in a single layer on a silicon substrate are reaching an integration degree limit. Recently, a three-dimensional semiconductor device having a plurality of memory cells vertically stacked from a silicon substrate has been proposed.